The invention concerns a large bale press for cut blade material comprising a compression chamber that can be opened for discharge of the bale. The compression chamber has an input opening for feeding of the blade material from a take-up device and conveyer drum.
In view of a capability of baling several hectares of blade material per hour, which makes use of even brief periods of good weather possible, the use of large bale presses is on the increase. The majority of such presses are rolling bale presses. Rollers are arranged on the circumference of the compression changer to form the input blade material into a round bale. However, such bales are severely matted because the individual blades become intertwined with each other. Also, the compression chamber of the baler is driven by a mechanically complicated power train making such known rolling bale presses cumbersome and complicated in design. Moreover, such known bale presses are capable of producing only round bales, which are undesirable when stored on sloping areas.
Another type of large bale press comprise a compression chamber having a discharge opening that is activated by a hydraulic or mechanical system that is powered by the tractor. While conveyer elements on the circumference of the compression chamber and their driver mechanism are eliminated, a hydraulic or mechanical transmission is still required for the compression process.
The objective of this invention is a simple bale press that can be manufactured economically and is safe in operation.